St Elimine's Blessing
by WingedArcher1
Summary: "I am St. Elimine, one of the Eight Heroes who defeated the dragons over a thousand years ago." The woman said coming closer. "I've come to tell you something very important." "We weren't going to do anything!" Serra said quickly. "We swear." Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N- Just some things to keep in mind. Yes this is a continuation of my other story _Seeing the Light_ but you don't have to read that to understand this, and Lucius and Serra are married at this point in time.**

St. Elimine's Blessing

It was a cold but clear day on the Sacae plains and it was a perfect day for enjoying the snow on the ground. So that's exactly what Lucius and Serra decided to do with Martha, an orphan that Raven had given them to take care of a few months ago.

"Father Lucius, Mother Serra, can we build a snowman?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course we can Martha." Lucius said with a smile. "But be careful and don't wander too close to the lake, it hasn't completely frozen over yet."

"Okay!" Martha said as she ran over to a clear spot and started packing snow.

"I'm glad Raven gave her to us, aren't you Lucius?" Serra asked as the two walked slowly over to where she was.

"Very much so. But it also makes me feel a little empty inside." Lucius told her truthfully.

"What? Why would you feel like that?" Serra asked slightly confused.

"Because she's not ours Serra. Eventually she'll grow up and leave us and then we may never see her again."

"Lucius, you're not getting soft on me are you? It's only been a few months and you know more kids will show up right?" Serra asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Heh, I know." Lucius said slightly chuckling at how Serra looked. "But, I guess it's just because she's our first you know?"

"I understand, but let's enjoy the time we have with her now, you know?"

"I agree. Now where did she go off too?" Lucius said as he scanned the white plains for the young girl. "Can you see her Serra?"

"Oh no! She's over by the lake. It must have been covered with snow and she didn't realize it!" Serra answered worriedly and the two of them ran over to the edge of the lake to try and get her.

"Martha!" Lucius called. "You're standing on the lake!"

"I am?" Martha asked back scared. "What should I do?"

"Just stay there. Serra and I will come and save you." Lucius said and then he turned to Serra. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." She responded as she took his hand and the two of them walked gingerly across the ice. A minute later they reached Martha and she grabbed onto Lucius' other hand. Everything was going fine, Martha had gotten off the lake and Lucius and Serra were about to get off too, and then the ice broke. Luckily they were close to the edge and Lucius could drag the both of them out of the lake before it closed over them.

"Are you two okay?!" Martha asked running up to her two caregivers.

"W-We're okay M-Martha." Lucius got out. "B-But we should head home." Doing so was easier said then done. Lucius and Serra's clothes were completely soaked through and the wind started to pick up when they got close to the orphanage. Eventually they got inside, but the problems didn't end there.

"M-Martha, why d-don't you head to your room while L-Lucius and I warm up in ours?" Serra suggested and Martha did so. Then the two of them went into the room they shared and Serra went over to the woodbox to get some wood to put on a fire. "Uh-oh. L-Lucius, we don't have any firewood."

"D-Drat." Was all Lucius could think to say.

"W-What are we going to do then? I don't want to die like this!" Serra said slightly freaking out.

"C-Calm down. I have an idea." Lucius said trying to calm her down. "Start taking your clothes off."

"W-What?!" Serra yelled.

"N-No, it's not like that. Brother Mark told me that if your clothes are soaked you need to take them off and then huddle together with someone else to use their body heat to warm up."

"O-Oh." Serra said understanding. So the two of them undressed to their underwear and Lucius sat down on his chair. Serra joined him by sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his body so they were as close as they could be. Then Lucius pulled a blanket over them for extra warmth.

"You know, t-this would be really r-romantic if we weren't freezing." Lucius said after a while.

"Well, I think it is." Serra said as she placed her head in the crook of Lucius' neck. "But my chest is still really cold."

"You c-could take your brazzier off." Lucius suggested. "I promise I won't look."

"I guess." Serra said. So Lucius closed his eyes and Serra took it off and then resumed her position of holding Lucius close. But as soon as her chest touched his Lucius' mind started to drift to certain activities. Activities that he knew would never happen, but it would feel so good. "Lucius, are you okay?" Serra asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine Serra, why do you ask?"

"Because there is a bulge in your underwear that's rubbing up against me." Serra stated which made Lucius blush very hard.

"I'm sorry Serra, I guess even when I'm freezing my mind and body find you highly attractive. I'll try and think of something else to make it go back down."

"Don't." Serra said barely audible and then she reached up and kissed Lucius on the lips. They were cold for a second but it was enjoyable nonetheless. Lucius responded by kissing her back and wrapping his own arms around her body. He knew that they were straddling the line between romance and faith and hoped that they could stop themselves before they went to far. But then suddenly a bright light filled the bedroom and it stopped the two in their tracks.

"Greetings children of mine." A young woman said as she stepped out of the light.

"W-Who are you?" Serra asked confused as she turned around and covered her chest.

"I am St. Elimine, one of the Eight Heroes who defeated the dragons over a thousand years ago." The woman said coming closer. "I've come to tell you something very important."

"We weren't going to do anything!" Serra said quickly. "We swear."

"Serra, show some respect for her sake. If she can come here to see us, I'm sure she knew what was about to happen between us." Lucius said calmly.

"You are correct Brother Lucius, and that's why I've come to see the two of you. I've come to say that I give you my blessing to join yourselves together in intercourse." Now it was Lucius' turn to be surprised.

"What? Not that I'm complaining, but why?" He asked.

"Because, I've been watching the two of you for a while now. You two are two of my most devout followers and I've seen how much the two of you love each other, so I decided I should let you two show how much you really do love each other. And you may not know this but I had intercourse a few times as well to try to conceive children. I have no idea where anyone got the idea I never did."

"I don't know what to say." Lucius said after that.

"Me neither." Serra added. "But I think thank you would be a nice start."

"No thanks is needed Sister Serra, just be careful that this blessing does not turn into a curse for the two of you, I would just hate that." And with that the light faded and the woman with it.

"Did that just really happen, or are we just delusional?" Serra finally asked after a few minutes.

"No, it happened. Look at the floorboards, they're slightly charred." Lucius said pointing. "I think we can safely said that we were just visited by St. Elimine herself."

"I wonder if that's ever happened to anyone else before?" Serra wondered to herself. But her wondering was cut short when Lucius brought her closer and kissed her on the lips very passionately. Serra took a few seconds to realize it but then she too started to kiss him back. About a minute later they had to catch their breath since they weren't used to kissing that much.

"I love you Serra." Lucius finally got out between ragged breaths.

"And I love you too Lucius, but are we really going to do this?" Serra asked timidly, which felt weird for her.

"Well, do you want to? Because I want to."

"I want to Lucius, but maybe we should move this to the bed." Serra said which made Lucius chuckle a little. Then he picked her up and moved to their bed where he laid her down very gently. Then he got into the bed himself and Serra climbed onto him and started kissing him again. The bulge in Lucius' underwear was coming back and Serra was curious to see what it would look like so she moved her hands down there and slipped them off.

"I guess this really proves I'm a guy huh?" Lucius joked while he was blushing and Serra giggled back.

"I guess so, and I'm so glad that you are." Serra said. Then suddenly Lucius flipped their positions. "Getting anxious, are we?"

"No, just thought fair would be fair. If I'm naked, you should be too." And with that he moved his hands and head down Serra's body until he reached her underwear and took them off.

"Ooh, you're giving me goosebumps Lucius." Serra said as he slipped them off her legs. Then he moved his head back to her chest.

"Hopefully I'm just getting started." He said as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and touched Serra's right breast. He could tell by the moan that Serra gave off that she was enjoying it so he moved up to her nipple. Serra arched her back in pleasure and it made their thighs rub up against each other which sent an electric feeling up both their spines. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, that felt amazing, keep doing it." Serra said pulling his head up to kiss him again. So Lucius grinded his hips up against Serra while that was going on and the electricity heightened. Lucius was about to suggest that they start going a bit farther when Serra unexpectedly flipped their positions again. Then she started trailing kisses down his neck and chest, giving him the goosebumps that she just had. Eventually she started going even lower and Lucius was concerned.

"Uh Serra, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I wonder what would happen if I kissed you here?" She asked back and then she placed her lips on his member, sending shivers up his spine. "Hm, I think I like that response." Serra said with a smirk. So she kept on kissing it up and down illiciting a number of moans that Lucius would have though would have come from Serra's mouth than his own. When his mind finally came to he realized that he was about to let loose so he pushed Serra's head away from his body.

"Serra, I think you should stop before I go off on your face." He said.

"Okay then." Serra said climbing back up onto his chest. "You wanna do it now?"

"I belive now would be the best time, yes." Lucius answered. So Serra placed herself so that Lucius would enter her body when she moved her body down. "Are you sure you want to do it that way? They say it hurts the first time." Lucius said worried.

"I'm sure." Serra said and she lowered herself down onto Lucius. She stopped thought when she felt him about to break through her barrier. "On second thought why don't you sit up and hold me as we do this." So Lucius sat up and Serra wrapped her arms around his body and he did the same. "I think one hard thrust will do it Lucius, but I might yell. What if Martha hears us?"

"She won't if I do this." Lucius said kissing her on the lips as he broke through. He felt her body tense up around him and it almost made him go off right then but he held back. When she loosened up he broke the kiss off. "Are you okay?"

"It still hurts a little, but I should be fine in a bit." Serra told him. "Just keep holding on to me and we should be fine." Lucius took this time to take Serra's hairbands off so her hair could flow down.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you're hair is like that?" He asked stroking her cheek with one hand while holding her with the other.

"No, I don't think you have." Serra answered softly while she blushed. By that time the pain had gone away so she kissed Lucius again and started bucking her hips up and down. Lucius responded by bringing her body as close as her could to his and thrusting his hips up to reach deeper into her body. The sweat between the two of them mingled and they weren't even aware that all the coldness of their bodies was gone.

"Oh Lucius, you're making me feel so good!" Serra moaned after a while. "But I don't think my body can take this much longer."

"Mine either." Lucius grunted as he tried his best not to let go. "Tell me Serra, is it safe for me to finish inside of you?"

"It should be." Serra answered and that's all Lucius needed to push her body back down to the bed and start thrusting harder. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, Lucius!" Serra moaned as the two finished in sync with each other. Lucius pulled himself out of her body and rolled over onto his back and Serra climbed back onto his chest.

"Did you find that enjoyable Serra?" Lucius asked her slightly out of breath.

"Do you really have to ask?" She asked back kissing him on the cheek. "I really enjoyed that and hope we can do it again sometime."

"Good, I feel the same way. But sometime is going to have to be not tonight, I'm really tired out at the moment." Lucius told her. "And I just want to say that I love you so much, even if we never had the chance to do this I would still love you as much as I do now."

"Aww Lucius, that's so sweet of you to say. I love you that much too." Serra said hugging him. "But, I am kinda tired too. Maybe we should take a short nap before dinner." Unfortunately that nap took longer than the two expected and they woke up to Martha jumping on their bed the next morning. They pulled their blanket up to cover their bodies and eventually Martha stopped jumping.

"Martha, what are you doing in here?" Lucius asked calmly as Martha looked at the two of them.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't eat any dinner and slept for a really long time." She stated simply.

"Thank you for your concern, but we're okay. We were just tired from falling into the lake." Lucius assured her.

"Okay. Oh, I just remembered, I heard some weird noises coming from your room too. We're you two playing a game in here without me?" Lucius and Serra looked at each other with concerned expression.

"Do you think she's ready?" Serra asked.

"We shouldn't lie to her." Lucius said.

"Well Martha, when a man and woman love each other..."


End file.
